Under the Rain
by Expendable Red Shirt
Summary: Blaine has been flipping through Kurt's romance novels and gets an idea. Just a silly little one-shot. Klaine. T for light sexual content.


**A/N:** IMPORTANT - this was written way back before Kurt and Blaine even got together, with little parts added later, and posted now because I've finally decided to freaking post something, hence the reason it is implied that they are sexually active while still at Dalton (because it was written with the assumption that Kurt and Blaine would start dating shortly after Kurt's transfer, and so they would have been dating for longer at Dalton), and that Blaine is the same age as Kurt.

* * *

><p><span>Under the Rain<span>

"Kurt… Kurt, sweetie… _Kuuuurtiiiieee_… KURT!" Blaine finally gave up on shaking his boyfriend gently and simply yelled in his ear.

Kurt screamed and shot up in bed, hand flying to rest over where his heart was beating wildly in his chest as he tried to calm his erratic breathing. Blaine struggled to stifle his laughter from where he was sitting on the side of the bed. Once the paler boy felt he was sufficiently calm, he turned to Blaine, an angry (but tired) glare on his face. "What is _wrong_ with you?" he demanded. "What could you _possibly _want from me at," he spared a glance at the red glowing numbers of the digital clock, "one in the morning?"

A suggestive smirk snaked its way onto Blaine's face. "Oh, I could think of a whole list of things I could want from you at this time of night." Kurt blushed furiously and opened his mouth to retort, but Blaine spoke again before he could. "But that's not the point right now. I came here to tell you it's raining!"

There was silence for a minute, then Kurt spoke, voice deathly calm. "You woke me up… at one in the morning… to _give me a weather report_?"

Blaine, sensing the oncoming explosion, rushed to explain, "No! It's just… remember four months ago when we were lounging around by my pool and you were reading?" Kurt nodded and Blaine took that as a signal to continue. "And I asked you what book it was and you blushed – so cute, by the way – and admitted it was one of those cheesy romance novels? And then you went on about how even though they're ridiculous, unoriginal, unrealistic, terribly predictable, and sappy beyond belief, they have a lot of amazing romantic moments that you would love to experience in real life. So the next time I went over to your house, I looked through your romance novels for some ideas," here, even in the dim lighting, Kurt could see Blaine's cheeks flush at his admission or rooting through Kurt's personal effects, and Kurt vaguely thought he should feel angrier at that than he did, "and I noticed that you had doggy-eared every 'kissing in the rain' scene that there was in each book. And I've been planning this for a while but the rain just wouldn't come and then I heard the weather report say that there should be some pretty heavy showers overnight but that they should clear up by morning and I knew I had to jump at the opportunity the glorious sky gods presented to me." Kurt giggled at the look of reverence Blaine shot at the ceiling as he spoke of the 'sky gods.'

"And maybe it's stupid or something," he continued, now looking Kurt in the eye, a charming smile on his face, "but I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a kiss under the pouring rain, my lovely sir?"

Kurt bit his lip and sat in stunned, touched silence for a little bit. Then, "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Blaine grinned. "I try."

"But shouldn't you have been throwing pebbles at my window?" Kurt teased.

"I would have, but I wasn't sure which room was yours from the outside and what if I accidentally hailed Wes or David or Flint or Jeff? I'd never hear the end of it."

"Well then at least be a gentleman and carry me out." Again, Kurt was joking, and Blaine knew this, but he decided this sounded like a good idea anyway. Kurt had only a second to register the mischievous grin on Blaine's face before he was being hoisted into the air and settled in Blaine's strong arms bridal style.

"Eep!" he squeaked in surprise, and Blaine chuckled. Kurt could feel the vibrations, snuggled against his body as he was.

"Did you seriously just say 'eep'?" he asked incredulously.

Kurt swatted at him. "Shut up, you. You're supposed to be my long-haired, bare-chested, European leading man right now," he teased as Blaine carried him out of the room and down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Well that's quite the role to fill; I don't know if I can do it."

"It's fine, I'll settle for my curly-haired, Buckeyes-T-shirt-chested, vaguely Eurasian leading man. He's okay, too."

"Good to know I'm an 'okay' second choice."

Kurt clutched Blaine tighter as he walked them down the stairs. "Drop me and I _will_ castrate you," Kurt managed through gritted teeth. "With a nail file. I swear to Cheesus, Blaine, _with a nail file_."

Blaine dismissed the threat. "Don't you wanna get some use out of my balls first?"

"Don't speak so crudely, Blaine."

"I'm crude, you're a prude. It's how we work."

Kurt huffed. "Just don't drop me." Had Kurt ever mentioned how much he hated the long staircases at Dalton? Especially when they seemed even longer because Blaine was going extra slow in an effort to not drop him.

"Well it wouldn't be very befitting of a romantic leading man to drop his leading lady, now would it?"

"Are you calling me a woman?"

"If this situation were one of your novels, the person in your position _would_ be female," Blaine pointed out as his feet hit flat ground again and Kurt loosened his grip. "See? You had nothing to worry about. I'd never let anything happen to you. And back to your question – no, I was not calling you a woman. Alas, if you were of the more delicate sex, I would unfortunately not be able to partake in an intimate relationship with you, as I am rather fond of your penis, and find girly-bits to be icky and disturbing. Plus I prefer the round stuff in the pants and not under the shirt."

"What a mature, suave, Prince Charming-like thing to say," Kurt bit sarcastically, but he was smiling.

As they left the front doors of the Dalton dorms, they were immediately pelted with pouring rain. The cold zapped Kurt's sarcasm out of him. Blaine set Kurt down and Kurt immediately clung to his boyfriend's side like a leech – except he was searching for warmth, not blood.

"It's f-f-freezing!" Kurt exclaimed, lips chattering.

Blaine looked at him a frowned slightly. "Kurt, your lips are already turning blue."

"That's because it's s-so f-freaking cold!" Kurt was beginning to wonder who in the world had ever decided kissing in the rain was romantic, and wanted to know mental hospital they were staying at so he could go and kick the crap out of them, because this was _not_ romantic. Just cold. How was he supposed to kiss when he could barely _feel_ his lips? _Romantic_ – pfft. "My lip-p-ps are n-nearly numb."

"Let me warm them up for you."

Before Kurt could snap back that that line was considered cheesy even by harlequin romance novel standards, Blaine's lips were on his, and – oh.

_Oh_.

It _was_ amazing. Blaine's arms slipped around Kurt's waist and pulled the boy closer to him at the same time he worked Kurt's warming lips open to deepen the kiss. Kurt's hands wandered over Blaine's chest and stomach, and he just about fainted when he realized that he could feel everything though Blaine's soaked shirt – the movement of his muscles, the scratchiness of his chest and bit of stomach hair, how stiff and hard his nipples were – and, as Blaine pulled Kurt even closer and Kurt found he could feel everything through his flannel pajama pants, too, how stiff and hard something _else_ was.

Kurt could feel Blaine's erection against his own, and with their clothes soaked and sticking straight to their skin, it felt like there was barely a barrier between them.

Blaine was holding Kurt tightly and kissing him with passion, as if trying to transferover every bit of his warmth to Kurt.

And now Kurt understood why so many people thought kissing in the rain was so romantic. It couldn't be adequately described. It just _was_.

When Blaine broke the kiss, he was smiling. "Did you enjoy that?"

"I… yes," Kurt managed.

Blaine smirked and leaned forward, licking up the raindrops from Kurt's neck with the tip of his tongue, and despite the cold, Kurt was melting inside. If it weren't for Blaine's arms squeezing he waist, he might not still be upright. He licked a trail up to Kurt's ears, where he took the lobe in his mouth and sucked and nibbled on it until Kurt was shaking, and not from the chill, before he released it and whispered, "So in your novels… what usually happens next?"

"W-we go inside… and y-you warm me up." Kurt didn't even know how he was managing to speak at this point.

"Oh?" Blaine moved to place a few warm, open-mouthed kisses over Kurt's pulse point before speaking again. "And how do I go about that?"

"By cuddling by the fire, or…"

"Well, seeing as we don't have a fire, what's that 'or' leading to?"

"We make love," Kurt breathed.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that second option, don't you?" Except Kurt wasn't able to answer because Blaine was kissing the spot under Kurt's ear that he _knew _was extremely sensitive, but he luckily took Kurt's whimpers as a yes and soon the younger boy found himself being held in Blaine's arms again and they were inside and out of the rain.

And Blaine proceeded to take the advice of the romance novels, much to the chagrin of the boys in the dorms on either side of Kurt's.

~0~0~

The day after the next Kurt arrived to a morning Warbler practice looking like death warmed over, paler than usual all over his body, except for his face, which sported an array of colors with its greenish tint, his red nose, and the purple circles under his eyes, and he had horrible (or some would say adorable) bed hair. He was clutching a cashmere blanket around him and shivering terribly, box of tissues in hand.

"Babe, are you okay?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Warbler Kurt," Wes spoke up, after the rest of the Warblers had gotten over their initial shock at seeing the always-impeccably-presented Kurt not perfect and put together for once (Blaine wasn't as shocked because, well, he'd seen Kurt during… yeah…), "if you're this sick, you can stay in your dorm. We won't fault you for missing a meeting."

"I know, jus' gib be a bobent," Kurt managed, all of his 'v's and 'm's coming out as 'b's. He slowly made his way over to Blaine. "Blaine, honey?"

"Y-yes sweetheart?"

"While I 'ppreciate the gesture, the nex' tibe you get an idea to recreate a bobent frob a robance novel, specifically a bobent that involves rain or freezing te'peratures or other things the huban body is not suited for, _don't do it_. Or I swear to _Cheesus_ we are neber habing sex again!" Somehow the sick voice didn't lessen the seriousness of the threat.

And with that he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room as gracefully as he could considering his current condition, leaving a stunned, blushing Blaine behind to fend off all the Warbler's questions and inappropriate comments on his own. He had to fight the urge to follow Kurt back to his dorm and nurse the sick boy back to health; that had been a moment in many clichéd romance novels, but Blaine got the feeling that Kurt wouldn't appreciate the gesture at the moment (see, he wasn't _always_ oblivious!).

Besides, it's not like he was short on ideas; Kurt owned plenty of romance novels, after all. He could always do the classic "kissing-on-a-horse-while-riding-into-the-sunset" moment. Kurt had written hearts around a few of those passages, and there was no way he could get sick from that. Now, where to find a horse…

~0~0~

**A/N: **Oh Blaine, you fail at romance *facepalm* - but you get an A for your effort!  
>Hi, readers! This is to give you a short introduction to myself, as my old followers who were subscribed to me for Death Note got to know me pretty well, but none of you do.<br>My name is Katie. I live in a conservative town, and my immediate and extended family members are all conservative Christians and conservative Mormons, respectively. I am neither - I am a liberal... undecided/agnostic. I support gay rights, and I myself am a closeted (at least in RL) bisexual/leaning more towards females (but I love my Glee boys -specifically, Kurt, and he's sort of androgynous, so...). I have a stuffed Panda with a Japanese name from when I was little whom I cherish.  
>Anything else, if you really care to know, you can get from my profile :)<p>

Drop me a review if you liked it, or favorite. Anything's appreciated! I'm not expecting too much, though. This is my first post in the Glee section, so I have to build up subscribers like I did back with Death Note. So feel free to add me to Author Alert as well!


End file.
